


A (K)Night To Remember

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, And Q deserves a crown does he not, James Bond would look good in a suit... of armour, Knights - Freeform, M/M, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Art for 00Q Reverse Big Bang 2020/2021
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 15
Collections: 2020-2021 00Q Reverse Big Bang





	A (K)Night To Remember




End file.
